Exalted: The Green Knights
Introduction Once upon a time there was prosperous Realm satrapy known as Thorns. It was one of the few bastions of the Scarlet Empire in that most rebellious of places: the Scavenger Lands. So they tried time and time again to impose their great civilization on their barbarian neighbors. That Dog really doesn't hunt when your neighbors are places like Lookshy. So they failed, and failed until one day a vastly arrogant ghost attacked their city with an army that put even their best to shame, his ghosts and zombies wore down the people's resources and his Abyssals slew all of their Dragonblooded champions. That was five years ago, and for five years the people of Thorns have languished hoping for a hero to rise up and free them from their failures. Something certain creatures know all about.. the Yozi. So what this is. If its not too clear by now, this mean to be Infernal Exalt Chronicle of 3 to 5 players involving revolution in the city of Thorns and bringing the Green light of justice to the world. Or something like that. It takes quite a bit of inspiration from Code Geass and V for Vendetta. Some lesser inspiration from Battlestar Galatica and Farscape. OOC stuff The House Rules Character Sheets Lunar Sheet Openrpg Mutations in Alphabetical Order Gaia chibi generator Player Characters Ceylin Lightning Without Thunder Niet Danizelle Priceless Emerald Former PCs Iaana Sabine Shadow’s Mirage Silver-Tongued Destruction Brilliant Ember Sessions Introduction Arc Malfeas Arc Expansion Arc Stuff that lead to them killing the Juggernaut Danzi Introduction arc Alliance Expansion Arc Spermin Arc Finding Bridgit arc Blessed Isle arc Autochonia Part 1 Session 48 Niet gets Danzi a Daughter, again Session 48.1 Toys Session 48.2 Stuff Session 49 Dealing with the Walker, talky time Session 50, Dealing the Green Lady, Hitty Time Session 51, The Eye Part 1 Session 52, The Eye Part 2, also dueling Session 53, Offer of Redemption NPCs Thorns Hell The Scavenger Lands The West The South Locations Agartha Leichi Nautilus of Expanding Artifice Contained World of Perfect Silence The Tree of Life Timeline Ry 767 Ry 768 Ry 769 Ascending Air 1-Silent Footsteps gets a Nanny Resplendent Air 6-Parlay with MOW, Nekoificaton of Emissary 7-Fun with Oramus Descending Air 7- Attack on the Juggernaut Fight with the Sidereal, Deals with Kimbery 8-Fight against Forsaken Life Engines, Meeting Danizelle 9- Negotiation with Sijan's Gift 16- Niet's solo Adventure 26-Session 24: Halta Sidetrip Ascending Water 9-Negotiation with the Walker 16-Big old Fight in Former Halta 23-Fun with MHS 25-Danzi takes over the Tree. Resplendent Water 1-Niet summon Gervesin 9-New Infernals show up 13-They Make it to the outskirts of Spermin, Talk with Raksi ALMOST corrupting Silver PythonSession 31 Seduction vs ClaritySession 32 SiSi plans 27-Everything that happened in the City of the Mad, so sessions 33 34 34.1 and 35 Descending Water 6-Pointless run around Malfeas and Lightnings Nursification ,Then Denursification 7-Lesbianification of Danzi 8-Yelling at Niet 14-finishes Brigit copy 20-Finished Jade egg. 21-Planning stuff 22=Maugh introduced Ascending Earth 8-get to the blessed isle, talk to Mmemon Resplendent Earth Carriage riding Descending Earth Carriage Riding Ascending Wood 9-Danzi looses her tongue 14-Getting to the Eye's Not Tomb 15-Watching the Play, Meeting Emerald 26-Coven Enters Autochthonia and Fights hordes of Voidbringers 27 Day-Coven talks to Autochthonian Leaders Night-Sophia is Summoned 28 Day- Ku arrives Resplendent Wood 3-Jomoru Attacks 4-Back to Denandsor 10-Niet makes the Dolls 11-appologies all around 13-Dealing with the Walker Fighting the Green Lady 16-Dealing with the Eye 17- Shaping Duel 24-End of Niet Slave period Descending Wood Ascending Fire Resplendent Fire Descending Fire Calebration